1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade for an automobile, particularly a sunshade for a windshield or door window as a shield against rain, snow or sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally no sunshade is used for the door window of an automobile to protect the window from exposure to rain, snow or sunlight. The lack of such a sunshade may affect the driver's field of view or render a passenger uncomfortable.